


In Peaceful Love, Subconscious And Conscious

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the second day of Valentines, my true love gave to me... two lovely dre-ams, and a walk home in peaceful har-mo-ny."





	In Peaceful Love, Subconscious And Conscious

"She's not up yet," hissed Ruby in worried frustration, keeping her voice down and pacing back and forth. Her eyes kept jumping over the girl-like shape nestled at the centre of Weiss' bed, cloaked in white, pricy blankets, the early morning sun juuust about peeking through the bottom edge of their team room window.

"'S early," yawned Yang, sleepily covering her mouth as Ruby shot her a glare. Her vest was inside-out, and though her blast of yellow hair usually looked like a lion had savaged it, the achingly early wakeup made it look worse. Now, TWO lions had tried to eat it.

"We have early morning practice! I told her to sleep early last night, leaned over and whispered it in her ear even!" Ruby paced on tiptoe, and the half of Yang that wasn't still asleep wondered why she was trying so hard not to wake Weiss up. "Oh, JNPR's going to get the first try at the course, and then they'll have more practice, and our grading's going to get skewed..."

"Why don't we go 'head," Blake said, curled up on the ground with her eyes closed. She didn't look much better than her yellow-haired partner, all buttons closed into the wrong gaps and socks a tripping hazard. "We'll start hearin'... and then jus' tell you wh'n you arrive."

The end of her sentence tilted into a yawn, but it made sense to Ruby. She stopped on her heel, biting her lip and looking at her sister with pleading eyes. Yang blinked one eye, then the other, and waved her hand in acquiescence; turning to nudge Blake, who jumped up and then straightened sheepishly. "Thanks, Yang!", she whisper-called over as the pair left, fingers in a nervous hold.

"See ya," Yang mumbled, catching the doorframe on the way out. "Oh... why are you trying to not wake her up?"

"I'm trying to make sure I don't wake Weiss up because I need to.... wake... her..."

"G'luck wit' that princess, knight," Yang yawned, but not without a teasing edge to it, before leaving Ruby to her Weiss.

Ruby jammed her fist into her mouth and made a gurgling noise in impotent anger at herself. Well, because Weiss was angry when she woke her up! But... Still groaning internally, Ruby sighed and knelt by Weiss' bedside. See, now it all sounded stupid.

"...Weiss?"

She reached out and touched a slim shoulder. The white-haired girl was really quiet, shockingly, beautiful. Well, okay, Ruby thought everyone in her team was pretty - she herself had her cool-cute pixie cut and stylish clothes, Yang was straight-up hot, Blake had the quiet prettiness and grace of a lost queen... but Weiss was, well, beautiful.

"C'mon, sleepyhead~..." She nudged the sleeping Weiss again, her edge softening, a gentle, goofy smile drifting across her face as she watched the girl breathe and rest. It was in everything Weiss did, said, was, a manifold of things that added up very quickly; she smiled so nicely. Her eyes were deep and clear. Her fingers were an art piece, subconsciously flicking whenever Weiss moved them at all. She carried herself so softly...

"...Ru'y...?" Weiss shuffled, now on her side towards Ruby, eyes still closed.

"Had enough sleep yeeeAARGH?!" Ruby yelped as Weiss reached out and with a sleepwalker's precision wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, pulling the girl down to her, Ruby awkwardly half-lying on her side. The sleeping Weiss's soft smile softened even more, face incredibly, electrifyingly close, eyes creaking open-

"M-morning, Weiss!", Ruby squeaked, her face red and warm somehow. Weiss yelped, jumped, arms flying away, and if Ruby being so close to her as the first thing she saw hadn't awoken her then the thunk! as her head collided with the bunk above certainly did.

"Ruby?! What- oww! What? Why? Ruby??" Weiss gasped, her cheeks filling with colour and holding her head.

Ruby rose from her side and leaned on the edge, giving her a sheepish look. "Sorry, Weiss, I, just, you grabbed me, and said my name-"

"I what?! Did?! Why?!"

"Why're you asking me?" Ruby squeaked again, before calming slightly. "Sorry, I wanted to wake you, and I tried to be all gentle... ...it's nice, hearing my name from you, though." Her smile was tender, radiant, eyes glittering, and Weiss froze solid.

"It? It is?"

"Well, um, I hope... since you looked like you were having a good dream, and, I was there... so it's like hearing you say that you like me being around." Ruby bit her lip, and then looked back up.

"Well! Um, I mean, o-of course!" Weiss' voice was still yelpy, probably from being woken up so early, and her shoulders rose and fell quickly. "You're... you matter."

Ruby giggled happily, joy bubbling up, before it dawned on her. "...Well, Yang and Blake are probably w- oh, heck! Uh, hurry up Weiss, we're gonna be late!"

"Late fo- oh no!" Weiss scrambled out, hustling to her cabinet and dragging out a set of school clothes to replace her white pyjamas. "Why didn't you wake me earlier, you dolt?"

"I'm sorry, Weiss, I just didn't want to wake you up from your dream!", Ruby said, stepping sideways to the door to give Weiss privacy, and stopped as Weiss stopped, for the second time that morning.

"No, well, you..." She was stock-still, speaking oddly, and as Ruby reached out a questioning hand, touched it with her own; fingertips brushing in midair, Weiss' eyes shimmering lightly in the morning sun. "You, well, kind of, did, but... oh, it's fine! Just, you know, I'll be there, and, and..." She broke away from the moment, blushing fiercely, scrambling her inside-out shirt the right way around and preparing the change. Ruby scampered for the door, catching the edge just as Weiss finished talking and held her breath.

"And?"

"And... well, I don't mind waking up, if it's you there." The words slipped out, Weiss looking over at her with half-closed eyes, vulnerable yet strong, clothed and yet bared in a different way, and Ruby's heart started thundering, her cheeks alighting.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, and then Weiss waved her hand. "You heard me! Okay, go, go, I'll catch up!"

"Yes!" Ruby got to the door, cape fluttering lightly. "Got it! See you soon! I love you, Weiss!", and she close the door and started running, all to the sounds of Weiss Schnee gargling and possibly falling over in stunned, embarrassed happiness.


End file.
